my brothers keeper
by superfan99
Summary: aftermath of 1x12 faith, featuring a clingy sammy and a less than manly dean fluff adorableness insured!


Alrighty so I couldn't help but do this, I didn't edit it so all mistakes are of my own carelessness sorry if it's a bit crappy, hope ya'll enjoy anyway

Also this isn't wincest just brotherly stuff. Reviews are love and love makes the world spin around

I own nothing sadly, it all belongs to kripke but if I did own supernatural their would be more brotherly moments and hugs

Dean looked at sam out of the corner of his eye, since they'd left the church sam had been clingy actually grabbing onto deans sleeve once when they walked through a slightly crowded mini-mart as though he were afraid to loss the older man, now sam sat in the front seat Farther from the window and closer to his brother than he normally would his fingers on the seat barely brushing against dean's Jean clad leg. Dean felt the fingers slowly creep under his leg; sam seemed unconscious of this though as he continued to stare out the side window where in the dark you could see trees whipping by dean sighed softly rolling his eyes as he turned the radio down

Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes in the most adorably childish way dean had seen him do in years, Almost like a seven year old sam sitting in the back seat as their dad drove them to a new hotel

"Sammy go to sleep kiddo" dean said as softly as he could manage through his slightly rough throat

"nah I'm not really" yawn "tired" sam said smiling sheepishly at him dean sighed rolling his eyes once again and switching the tape to air supply, he then brought his hand around cupping Sam's neck in the affectionate way he always did, the boy leaned into the touch without even realizing it, his eyes began to shut slowly only to be snapped open in desperate attempts to stay awake despite the fact it was obviously a losing battle

"come on sam you know you're tired" dean said gently pulling Sam's head against his plaid shoulder

"I don't want to sleep dee" sam complained even as he allowed himself to lean against his brothers strong bicep

"just sleep for now, we'll get a hotel somewhere soon kay?" dean said and apparently it was convincing because sam nodded once and re-situated laying his head on deans lap his fingers curling into his jeans eyes instantly shutting and staying closed dean wondered briefly if the fact he didn't even complain should concern him and his manly-ness

Dean sighed shaking his head to get rid of his wondering thoughts and grabbed his leather jacket from where it was draped over the seat and laid it over Sam's shoulder as a blanket before letting his hand drift to Sam's hair where he softly played with the locks in what he knew his brother would see as a comforting motion

He'd known the whole thing with him almost dying had shaken sam up but still for him to be this clingy worried dean and made his big brother senses tingle he quickly decided finding a hotel for a few days was in order, just long enough for sam to feel a bit less insecure and more confident

* * *

Dean pulled up to a three star hotel and gently re-situated Sam's head on the seat where he'd been sitting his right leg long since fallen asleep and a little bit of drool or tears was making a small dark spot on his jeans, dean stretched and went into the office getting a room with one king as he knew sam would wind up in his bed before it was all over so it really was better just to get a bigger bed and have more room than two singles and be stuck with the moose sized man sleeping on top of him for the weekend.

When dean got to the car Sam's thumb was just barely between his parted lips dean smiled at just how adorable it was and opened the driver door kneeling outside by Sam's head his fingers going to his baby brothers unruly hair, that was know a giant tangled mess from him playing with it for the past hour of driving

"Sammy wake up buddy" dean said softly and sam moaned his hand moving from his mouth "come on kiddo there's a warm bed waiting for you" dean smiled as sam began to wake until the boys head snapped up fearful eyes looking around, looking for someone or something, when his eyes fell to dean they misted up sadly

"d-dee?" Sam whispered he felt his heart jump straight to his throat at Sam's pain he began stroking Sam's cheek where a tear was running freely down the smooth skin

"I'm right here Sammy, don't you worry about a thing little brother it's all okay now" sam calmed slightly after a few minutes and managed to nod eyes not leaving deans

"let's get inside and get some real sleep Kay?" dean asked and sam nodded but didn't move dean smirked rubbing sans cheek with his thumb moving down to around Sam's lips where he had a dried drool trail left he wiped it off then moved his hand away ruffling Sam's hair as he stood then sam also got out of the car and the brothers made their way to the hotel room once inside with the door shut and locked Sam looked at the bed then at dean questioningly

"only had king rooms left, you better not drool on me tonight" dean said frowning as he set his bag down and flung himself on the bed dramatically, not even bothering to change his clothes

Sam stood at the end of the bed eyes on floor and a puppy look on his face dean smiled lightly and opened his arms "get over here kiddo" dean said and finally sam looked up eyes slightly misted he crawled into the bed laying his head on deans chest timidly

"Now go to sleep" dean muttered hugging sam with one arm while the other stroked his hair in a gentle comforting fashion he'd always done to him as a kid

"dean you can't die, okay?" sam said voice barely audible dean found himself frowning looking concerned down at the boy "don't leave me all alone your all I got" dean rubbed his thumb in circles on sans broad back, his heart breaking slightly at Sam's pain

"I'm not going anywhere Sammy, so don't you worry one bit" dean assured and felt sam relax further against him

"better not jerk" sam said sleep taking over despite how hard he tried to keep his eyes open

"I'll never leave you all alone kiddo, your my little bitchy brother after all you can't be alone" dean whispered back and allowed himself finally fall asleep knowing sam was safe and warm against him.


End file.
